La vita e bella
by wakeshima
Summary: Alfred tuvo una buena vida con una mujer, pero esta fallece dejándolo al cuidado de dos pequeñas niñas, con el pasar del tiempo conoce a cierto ingles contratándolo como su nuevo amo de llaves... -Reescrito-


Nos leemos abajo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de salir de su trabajo, Arthur sintió todo un alivio ya que estaba completamente exhausto por estar de pie todo el día y mas si se trata de sus trabajos, en la mañana el primero fue ir a la biblioteca de la universidad, arreglando y acomodando los estantes de los libros, en algunas ocasiones ayudando a los estudiantes a encontrar los libros que necesitarían para sus estudios, terminando con eso fue directo a sus horas de estudio, clases que aun le faltaban completar para poder terminar sus estudios y graduarse de una maldita vez, salió de la escuela corriendo para poder llegar a su segundo trabajo como mesero de un restaurante familiar, todo esto puede suceder cuando eres un chico con bajos recursos y una madre que se encuentra muy enferma, decae siempre cuando hace esfuerzos de mas, pero ¿como no hacerlo? Fue madre soltera con cuatro demonios como hijos, sin contar a Arthur claro esta, ya que el era el único que la ayudaba en lo que necesitara su familia ya sea trabajando o en los labores del hogar, mientras los otros siempre se metían en problemas innecesarios causándole más fastidios de los que esa pobre mujer necesitaba, aun que ya después de un tiempo sus hermanos colaboraron trabajando, después Arthur se fue fuera de la ciudad a continuar con sus estudios que quedaron a mitad, tuvo que viajar a los estados unidos de américa donde "las oportunidades" eran mas grandes y se lograban dar con facilidad

Hay fue donde conoció a su amigo Kiku, mas bien en la universidad donde logro ingresar, después de no lograr conocer mas personas por su raro carisma, ellos dos terminaron siendo amigos, aun que el ingles consideraba al asiático lo mas como su madre ya que siempre esta al tanto de las cosas que hace o las que no, de las que come, ya que eso era mas preocupante por su forma de cocinar, pero con el tiempo lo considero como normal en su forma de ser, pero cabe admitir que lo que mas le gustaba era cuando su amigo le daba Obentos para llevar como almuerzo a sus trabajos o en la universidad, a un que le siempre le decía que era mas que innecesario ya que el mismo podría hacer su propio almuerzo, pero jamás lograba convencerlo para que deje de hacer eso, por esa razón el se preparaba su propia comida para así ya no ir a comer a algún restaurant y comer las dos cosas en el día

Por eso hay estaba en ese parque desolado, tratando de tomar su almuerzo preparado por su gran amigo Kiku, a veces su amigo podía ser un poco sobreprotector, aun que ya le había dicho mas de mil veces que el traía su propia comida, este siempre lo estaba ignorando y le llevaba uno especialmente para el, al ver que no podía luchar contra el mejor dejo que el siguiera de ves en cuando recibir los Obentos que este le preparaba, claro que no le diría que no

Volviendo al tema….

Hay se encontraba ese rubio ingles, merendando después de todo un momento de "éxtasis" personal mirando las flores, mariposas, pájaros y todo lo que pasara delante de el inundando todo su ser con tranquilidad mirando como todo a su alrededor se podía reflejar con el hermoso ocaso, pero lo que mas lo dejo con la boca abierta, un poco impresionado si así es como se le puede decir fue al ver el magnifico edificio que estaba delante de el parque, un hotel de cinco estrellas al verlo, inmediatamente pensó, que ni siquiera con todo el dinero que se a ganado en toda su vida podría estar una sola noche en ese lujoso lugar pero ¿para que quisiera el estar en un lugar como ese? Era suficientemente basto con su pequeño departamento de solo dos cuartos podría ser pequeño pero era agradable.

Al seguir su vista por todo el parque se sintió muy incomodo por mas de un rato pues desde hace veinte minutos algo no lo dejaba de ver como si fuera la cosa mas grandiosa de toda su pequeña vida, hasta que "esas" se posaron frente de el, unas pequeñas niñas de cabello rubio cenizo una lo tenia liso y la otra rizado, ojos con un hermoso color azul cielo brillantes y grandes sin decir de sus largas y rizadas pestañas, asiendo que luzcan como si fueran pequeñas muñecas de porcelana, se podía ver que era mas que obvio que esas pequeñas eran mellizas, al ver sus tamaños lo mas seguro es que ambas contaban con mas de cinco años de edad, lo que mas perturbaba a Arthur era que las niñas no lo dejaban de ver con esos enormes ojos, sintiéndose un poco incomodo, pero ¿Qué es lo que le miraban? El no tenia nada interesante en el…. O eso era lo que el pensaba, sin tener nada de habilidad con los niños menores (excepto por su hermano Peter, pero el era una cosa aparte) trato de ayudar a esas niñas que de seguro estaban perdidas o se escaparon de sus padres

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, pequeñas? ¿Están perdidas? – una de las mellizas solo lo miraron con un brillo cada ves mas grande en sus pupilas, pero de donde no podían quitar la vista era de la caja con el almuerzo preparado por el mismo, oh si, las pequeñas niñas tenían hambre, una de ellas se acerco mas a el sin poderse negar a esa pequeña y dulce mirada al ver esos ojitos de suplica no lo pudo evitar y el ingles sentó a la pequeña a un lado de el para poder darle a probar lo que el preparo, pero al ver a la otra niña de cabello rizado que no se le quería acercar lo dudo un poco- vamos pequeña ¿no quieres comer algo? – pregunto dudoso de lo que pudiera suceder, tal ves la pequeña era demasiado tímida o algo por el estilo, pero comprobó todo lo contrario cuando esta le volteo la mirada con el seño fruncido, pero al escuchar un pequeño rugido proveniente de su pancita, saco mas de un sonrojo en el rubio mayor, asiendo que la niña se acercara como a el como si fuera mas por obligación para sentarse a su lado y aceptar la comida que le estaban brindando

Al probar el primer bocado, la pequeña de cabello rizo se sintió en el cielo, ahora pudo comprobar por que su pequeña hermana quiso probar de gustosa lo que ese desconocido les daba, era la comida mas deliciosa que ha probado en su corta vida, claro… después de... "eso", con solo un abrir de boca pedían suplicantes un poco mas de esa comida de dioses, pero claro que Arthur no le podía decir un no a esas pequeñas y dulces niñas, al fin y al cabo el no era tan glotón además de que ya había comido lo que le dio su mejor amigo, al quererle dar otro pedazo de su comida, logro ver que ya no había nada, esas "pequeñas" se había terminado todo y lo peor del caso es que pareciese que aun tenia hambre… demasiada

-¡Avalón! ¡Eloisa! – Se escuchaba un gritar a lo lejos - ¡niñas! ¡Aquí están! Las he estado buscando por todos lados – menciono un hombre de unos veintiséis años de edad, que llegaba corriendo exactamente donde estaban ellos, los ojos del ingles no pudieron despegarlos de ese hombre, ¿pero que mas se podía esperar? De un hombre tan apuesto como era el ese que tenia enfrente, ojos igual de azules como el de las pequeñas, cabello rubio junto con un mechón que sobresalía por encima de su cabeza, lo que también pudo notar por pura y mera lógica es que debía de tener un muy buen cuerpo por debajo de esa playera blanca viendo esos brazos fuertes y musculosos, sin contar como es que le veían esos pantalones de mezclilla, a kilómetros se podía distinguir que ese sujeto podía ser el padre de esas mellizas, o algún familiar en particular, lo mas seguro es que el rubio mayor sintió una mirada un tanto extraña por la forma tan nerviosa en que se movía

-¡papi! – gritaron de pronto las niñas saltando a sus brazos de este siendo recibido por departe de el que era su padre, para así desistir de toda idea que pudiera provenir de su alocada mente de puberto de diecisiete años, solo pudo ver tierna escena sintiendo un poco de envidia, de como le daba algunos giros asiendo reír a las mas infantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que este mismo lo estaba viendo fijamente

-lamento mucho si estas monstruitos te causaron algunos problemas- dijo el rubio mayor dejando de nuevo a las niñas en el suelo, tomando a cada una por la mano, pero una de ellas comenzó a jalarlo para poder llamar su atención siendo ignorada por completo

-no se preocupe señor, fue divertido poder estar un tiempo con ellas- menciono el ingles fijando su vista en las niñas que jugaban dándose manotazos entre si

-oh, no me digas señor, haces que me sienta como un viejo, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, un gusto- finalizando tales cordialidades poso su mano en forma de saludo amistoso, el cual recibió gustoso por el contrario

-Arthur Kirkland, el placer es mio- pero antes de seguir con las cordialidades la menor se dejo caer sin soltar a su padre para así logro jalar mas fuerte y llamar por completo su atención

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Avalón?- con eso se agacho quedando de la misma altura que su joven hija, la cual señalo con una de sus manitas al ingles que estaba a un lado de ellos

-ese niño me dio de su comida y ¡fue deliciosa! –menciono asiendo pequeños puños con sus manitas a cada lado de su rostro mostrándose graciosa ante los dos adultos

-¡eso es bueno, de esa manera las pequeñas héroes cresen mas fuert…! Espera…..- el mayor solo lo miro atónito- ¿comiste…? – En eso su mirada se torno mas seria, mirando al rubio de ojos verdes - ¿logro probar bocado?

Sin lograr entender a que es lo que se refería el mayor de la familia de ojos azules, el ingles un tanto nervioso le mostro el Obento mostrando que sus "pequeñas monstruitos" se habían terminado todo su almuerzo, dando una de sus sonrisas – hasta me logro pedir un poco mas…

-esto es sorprendente, dime… ¿fuiste tu el que izo esa comida? – pregunto con un tono de voz que podía sonar un tanto raro sin mencionar que preocupado

-si… como ya me había terminado el que me obsequio mi amigo, tuve que darles de el que yo mismo prepare – sin quererlo se sintió mas preocupado por la severa mirada del mayor, pero como no estarlo, tal ves las niñas son alérgicas a algo totalmente horrible y a sabiendas de que el es el culpable

-esto… ¡esto es esplendido! ¡Más que eso esto es genial! – grito asiendo los mismo ademanes que su pequeño, bien, tal ves no izo algo malo pero como quiera eso fue algo extraño, pero al ver la cara de extrañeza del ingles se explico con mas detenimiento- jejeje… lo siento, es que es mas de una semana que no han querido comer algo, después de la muerte de su madre ya no quieren comer cualquier cosa que les de, por eso estoy sorprendido

-pero no se de que se pueda sorprender es solo la comida que hago todo el tiempo, no tiene nada en especial – el rostro del mayor solo se ilumino

-te propongo algo, ¿Qué tal si te contrato como mi nuevo amo de llaves, así puedes preparar la comida de Avalón y Eloisa así mis pequeñas ya no morirán de hambre- sonrió al final de su "maravillosa" idea, pero al ver la cara de duda del menor, solo se le acerco al odio para así poder decirle el precio que estaría dispuesto a apagarle con tal de que trabaje para el, el rostro del menor se ilumino y tal ves mas con esa idea, sin dejarlo decir un "acepto" tomo la manita de las niñas nuevamente para llevárselas, recordando de nuevo algo muy importante girando para ver de nuevo al otro rubio ingles- por cierto, mi casa esta por hay – menciono señalando con su mano el mismo edifico que el ojiverde estaba admirando hace unos momentos atrás- mi hogar es el pent house, no creo que te logres perder- le dedico otra de sus tantas sonrisas y se marcho de nuevo junto con su pequeñas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola, chicos y chicas

Oh! Por cierto, no se si ya se dieron cuenta de que agregue y cambie algunas cosas al fanfic, ya que se me izo que le faltaban cosas o simplemente algunas estaban raras, o malas así que para las personas que no lo leyeron (que de seguro pensaron que ya había un capitulo dos), espero que lo hagan de nuevo para que así se enteren de mas cosas o para que cuando lean la segunda parte no se les haga algo atrofiado, jejeje aun que tal ves… (tal ves) lo encuentren mejor, por que pensé bien las cosas y mejor agregue la historia original que tenia en mi mente, aun que el nombre de las niñas…. Así se llamaran mis niñas xD nombres originales y extintos ¿verdad? Jaja ok no…. Aun que tengo una temerosa idea de que suenen muy mexicanotes envés de que suenen un poco americanos D:

…. Pues… han pasado cosas molestas en estos últimos momentos, pero esto es mas que obvio que no es una copia (barata, tal ves, pero copia, no) de el mismo fanfic, con el mismo nombre etc…

Verán, lo que sucede es que tuve que hacer una nueva cuenta, ya que en la otra me saco de inmediato y cuando quise ingresar de nuevo ya no pude, por que la cosa tonta que hay de maquina decía que tenia mal la contraseña y/o MSN entonces lo intente de nuevo (tratando de verificar cual de las dos era), y ¡adivinen! Acabo de descubrir que soy daltónica…. O eso pienso por que en todas las imágenes que me ponían para comprobar que no soy humana me decía que estaba erróneo, pero después del intento numero 17, mejor desistí y me hice otra cuenta, pero al ver que el nombre de usuario de "waka_laka" "waka" y "waka_lalalaka" (obviamente el mio) ya estaban ocupados, así que puse como nombre de usuario mi nombre completo, el que es "wakeshima" así que los mensajes que me dejaron quise responderlos o al menos poder verlos (ya que de costumbre me quise esperar a contestarlos hasta publicar de nuevo), pero como es mas que obvio no voy a poder (oh… amenos que quieran escribirlas de nuevo…)

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste ¿review? Nos veremos chaox!

Al día siguiente después de esa platica con el sujeto padre de las mellizas llamado Alfred, lo que izo sin pensar fue ir corriendo a sus trabajos para así poder renunciar lo antes posible e ir a su nuevo empleo como amo de llaves de ese ostentoso departamento, al entrar pregunto en el lobi por el nombre de "Alfred F. Jones" dándole las debidas indicaciones para tomar el ascensor e ir al ultimo piso, para así poder ir a la puerta numero 687, toco la puerta de madera tres veces esperando respuesta, lo único que podía escuchar fueron gritos que obviamente eran de las pequeñas mellizas y uno que otro de su padre, cuando abrió la puerta el rubio de ojos azules apareció frente a el con el cabello desordenado y la ropa mal puerta, mientras sus pequeñas hijas aparecían por detrás disfrazadas de princesa, Avalón golpeando con la barita de estrellita en la cabeza a Eloisa mientras esta trataba de escaparse escondiéndose en las piernas de su padre, al ver al ingles las dos saltaron de la felicidad

-¡Arti! Que bueno que llegas…- menciono moviéndose a un lado para poder dejar pasar al joven ingles, pero en el momento en que Arthur mito la casa del mayor se quedo sorprendido viendo el enorme desastre que esta tenia, revistas papeles, ropa, juguetes, etc. un montos de cosas tiradas en la sala, y ni que decir de la cocina mucho menos quisiera saber como son los cuartos, ya con la puerta cerrada en de ojos azules se acerco donde el para ver lo que el ingles estaba viendo

-creo que es mucho desorden… es solo que la anterior ama de llaves renuncio hace tiempo y por el momento ya no me había dado el tiempo suficiente para poder contratar a alguien mas, aparte muchas no logran soportar estas bestias- menciono acariciando la cabeza de cada una, mientras las dos pequeñas seguían en su juego de pronto salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones

-bueno… entre mas rápido mejor- menciono el ingles remangándose las mangas de su playera la cual llevaba debajo de un chaleco color verde oscuro, para así agacharse y tomar un montón de papeles que estaban en la mesa del recibidor


End file.
